date a live y el elegido de la salvación
by baraka108
Summary: todos conocen la historia de itsuka shido el chico protector de los seres conocidos como espíritus, pero ahora shido deberá enfrentar una amenaza que podría condenar a la extinción a su raza a lo largo de toda la existencia, lograra shido enfrentar a los demon knights
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tachibana koushi esto es sin fines de lucro únicamente entretenimiento

 **Prólogo**

* * *

y entonces el cielo rugió

El bien, el mal conceptos antiguos tan viejos como el mismo universo surgen en todas formas y tamaños, en toda época y raza conceptos que compartieron el mismo origen a través del tiempo y el espacio

En un principio solo hubo oscuridad infinita, inmensurable, vacía…, tan sola, fría y oscura pero entonces ocurrió un cambio drástico e impensable ….

Algo que nadie logro imaginar, inconcebible un fenómeno que rompía las bizarras leyes que estableció la propia nada tal vez, nadie puede asegurar o negar lo contrario, nadie puede recordar o olvidar el momento exacto, en un fenómeno de locura absoluta y nitidez …nació la luz

la luz de la creación creció en todas las direcciones y la infinidad se estremeció no más bien rugió, por primera vez, en un grito de alegría como de enfado, agonía y alivio al mismo tiempo

Una luz infinita extinguió lo que antes era calma y vacío y lo convirtió en creación

Una luz que no podía ser contenida, ni destruida solo transformada y moldeada lo que una vez fue uno se convirtió en mucho...nació el multiverso

Un multiverso lleno de infinitas posibilidades, infinitas tierras y con ellas llegaron ellos …

Los antiguos y primigenios encargados de moldear la creación y resguardarla moldeados y hecho a imagen por " _EL CREADOR"_ aquel que trajo luz y orden a una creación primitiva y joven

Los primigenios formaron universos, galaxias, planetas y finalmente vida, la fuente de vida de los universos un planeta azul en el centro de todo, en toda realidad posible donde surgió la primera vida un evento que surgió en todos los universos allí surgió la humanidad

Así mismo los primigenios sabían que su existencia no duraría nada era eterno como tal así lo decidieron ellos, dar la vida para que su creación trascendiera el tiempo y la realidad, crearon sus herederos los que se convertirían en los guardianes de la creación los reyes de marfil creando vida y esparciendo conocimiento todo era perfecto, pero no todo dura para siempre, ni siquiera los actos de amor puro ... la vanidad los corrompió, la soberbia predilecto de su propia sabiduría se volvió su primer pecado, la sociedad se dividió en dos bandos los autonombrados ángeles y los demonios aquellos que querían preservar la vida el orden la justicia y la creación que se les fue dada y aquellos que querían destruirla liberarse de sus responsabilidades revelarse ante sus creadores

al final una guerra estalló, una que duro eones hasta que solo uno quedó del lado de los ángeles, uno o más bien una, la más sabia de ellos, su líder que en su sabiduría y poder logro finalmente terminar la guerra y traer paz y los demonios superados y privados de la mayor parte de su poder fueron expulsados y humillados, olvidados y reducidos a relatos y leyendas, pero jurando venganza en un último acto de maldad corrompieron a la humanidad dotándolos de un ego y vanidad incluso superior a la de ellos mismos

* * *

Tierra-33455

El cielo se tiñe de rojo, mientras el planeta es devorado por una masa de oscuridad y la última estrella del universo batalla por dar luz a la nada

Las ciudades antes concurridas y ruidosas ahora vacías y solitarias

Lo que antes era una utopía ahora era ruinas y destrucción

Las calles teñidas de carmesí llenas de cadáveres, las grandes maravillas que la humanidad creó en su existencia ahora yacían en escombros y su historia no era mas que un vago recuerdo

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Nos encontramos en lo que solía ser llamada la ciudad de la buena fortuna y el futuro de la humanidad, las magníficas construcciones de la ciudad ahora reducidas a polvo y escombros, y sus habitantes no son más que un puñado de muertos

Los pocos que quedaban con vida corrían por la arruinada metrópolis huyendo tanto de la masa negra como de los que los orillaron a esto, mirando al cielo en busca de esperanza, un sonido resuena en las ruinas de la antigua metrópolis la última esperanza de la humanidad una batalla se desarrolla en la desolada ciudad tropas en cielo como tierra cada vez disminuyendo más ante el enemigo y en el cielo una aeronave en llamas dirige el ataque

-Cañones al máximo comandante, los escudos no resistirían otro disparo de la misma potencia que el último – dicen un grupo de soldados

-Eliminen a ese bastardo ¡FUEGO! - menciona una figura femenina de pequeño tamaño

El cañón ilumina las ruinas de ciudad tengu y arrasa todo lo que está a su paso destruyendo incluso los átomos

-Confirmando blanco comandante

-…dime que fue eliminado

-…negativo – dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Esperen recibimos una transmisión -mencionó otro operador

-Pupupu no me digas Yoshino…. que eso era todo lo que tu fraxinus podía hacer, el humano y los otros dos espíritus nos dieron más batalla que tus patéticos soldados y magos – afirma una vos que sale del lugar del impacto con algunas cortes y heridas pequeñas en todo su cuerpo

-¡Maldito ¡cómo te atreves a mencionar a Shido y las demás -dijo con odio- Kurumi si estas cerca elimina a ese maldito eres todo lo que tenemos- recrimina una enojada Yoshino quien cabe mencionar lleva una vestimenta similar a la de Kotori, pero de color verde atreves de un comunicador

-Zzz…zzzzz…zzz-estática (best effect ever :v)

-Kurumi responde – menciona nerviosa

-…ella ya no puede responderte ...digamos que tiene problemas de habla después de perder su lengua HAHAHAHA…- fue lo último que se escuchó de una vos masculina y sádica

-¡NO! Kurumi – dijo una alterada Yoshino

-Pequeños humanos mueran -levanto la mano una mujer con una vara gigante y ráfagas de luces impactaron a un ya en mal estado fraxinus

-¡COMANDANTE! fraxinus está apunto de ceder, los motores principales están perdiendo potencia, perdimos a las tropas de tierra – los alterados soldados mencionan mientras alarmas suenan en toda la nave

-Maldita sea como puede ser que quedamos reducidos a esto- al borde de lágrimas y desesperación la comandante del fraxinus no puede a ser nada si no mirar a sus aliados caer uno por uno y esperar el amargo final

-Espérame Shido…chicas ya voy con ustedes

-YOSHINO! – un grito resuena en la cabina una voz familiar

-Mana- una perpleja Yoshino menciona al escuchar la voz de su amiga –creí que moriste tu comunicador se desconectó antes que el de Shido- dijo con alegría

-Estoy bien logré salir a tiempo y engañar al enemigo, Me encuentro fuera de la ciudad en el bosque, Yoshino mi misión fue un éxito logre estabilizar el dispositivo puedo llegar contigo y Kurumi solo dame tie- es interrumpida la peli azul al escuchar a su comandante

-Mana vete no hay nada que puedas hacer ya perdimos a Kurumi, fraxinus estallara y si no nos han derribado es solo por el placer de ver nuestra desesperación

-Pero Yoshino eres lo único que me queda – una mana con lágrimas en sus ojos menciona - aun puedo sé que puedo solo prepárate no me tomara más de dos segundos llegar

-Mana …adiós vive – dice por última vez Yoshino inmediatamente después se escucha una explosión y el cielo brilla en un haz de luz que representa la caída de la última defensa de la humanidad

-No, no, no, …malditos-cayo de rodillas golpeando el suelo- …malditos su sacrificio no será en vano mi mundo no morirá en vano – una decidía mana quien porta un vestido astral y una extraña maquina en su cuerpo-si, lo hare, me vengare de ustedes bastardos se los juro- dijo levantándose y empezó a correr cada vez aumentando su velocidad hasta que …un portal se abrió y ella lo atravesó y desapareciendo en el silencioso bosque

* * *

Mientras tanto Zona del impacto ruinas de ciudad tengu

La masa negra avanzaba consumiendo lo que quedaba de la ciudad

-Y eso fue la última defensa de este mundo …nada mal para un calentamiento, después de todo para ser el tercero fue divertido, aunque el segundo dio un reto mayor no creen – dirigiéndose a un pequeño grupo dice una un sujeto de cabello largo que porta una armadura de color naranja y un hacha gigante en su espalda

-En efecto, pero no te preocupes ya tendrás diversión en el siguiente – ahora al habla un sujeto con cabello blanco y con un traje de maid y una guadaña

-Cuántos humanos quedan en este lugar a todos esto – la voz de una loli que solo puede describirse con un traje gigante de oso con costuras por todo el cuerpo

-Solo queda en pie el país que ellos llaman Rusia – menciona un ser que recuerda a un robot -pero no le queda mucho para ser engullido

-Que esperamos hay que eliminarlos antes que sean consumidos, no es productivo dejárselo todo a esa masa de oscuridad, recuerden que esto tiene el propósito de hacer salir a esa perra estoy segura que pese a todo aún no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia – con un evidente tono de fastidio dice una mujer alta de cabello rojo con una capucha que viste una armadura negra

-Calma divirtámonos no hemos estado libres en mucho tiempo las reglas han cambiado dentro de poco el resto despertara cada mundo que visitamos me impresiona, lo largo que ha llegado la humanidad hahahaha aún recuerdo cuando dije que estos simios no lograrían nada por si solos ahora mírenlos creando tecnología que ni yo comprendo del todo todavía ...que divertido – con un tono juguetón y alegre habla un joven de cabello rubio confección robusta y alto con una armadura plateada y una capa de color gris metálico mientras miraba una especie de teléfono - no hay razón de apresurarnos un no recuperamos nuestro poder tenemos que movernos con calma y precisión , nuestra venganza ya será ejecutada en lo tanto jugamos con ellos aunque ya estoy ansioso de ver qué clase de reto nos espera sobre todo con ese sujeto …Itsuka Shido espero que el original tu represente un reto

Continuará….

* * *

Hola como están bueno este es el prólogo sé que es un poco largo. Este será un Shido x harem con probablemente lemon SÍ lemon pero más adelante no alcen la ganso señal aun a claro y comedia tonta :v

La historia partirá con una sellada Mukuro con algunos cambios en la historia no tomare en cuenta mucho el último volumen de kurumi por falta de traducción y porqué me sorprendió lo que pasó allí y no se que podría pasar así que

El objetivo es explorar mundos paralelos en base a date a live tomaré elementos de historias de comics para irme guiando así que espero su apoyo en cierta forma habrá un crossover con dos universos alejados de date a live y como pequeño spoiler uno de mis personajes favoritos tendrá relevancia en la historia no es de un anime si no de comic


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tachibana koushi esto es sin fines de lucro únicamente entretenimiento**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

La chica que cayó del cielo

El mundo es un lugar gigante para un ser humano, lleno de experiencias, sentimientos y lugares inexplorados cuesta creer que a pesar de todo este tiempo en que la humanidad ha vivido y la tierra ha existido esta misma aún guarda un sinfín de misterios, Itsuka Shido lo sabía hasta no hace mucho él era un estudiante normal con una vida rutinaria y simple hasta que un día Shido descubrió que él era mucho más especial que el resto de estudiantes de su edad y que su mundo daría un giro de 360 grados

Ese fue el día en que Shido conoció la presencia de los espíritus chicas que vienen de otras dimensiones a esta y que eran responsables de los terremotos espaciales, a través del amor Shido es el encargado de protegerlas y cuidarlas tarea que no siempre resulta fácil pero que nunca estará dispuesto de dejar

* * *

Ciudad tengu departamento de Shido 6:00 am

Subconsciente de Shido

Un espacio blanco y calmo

-Abre los ojos Shido – el sonido de una voz distorsionada llama con un tono jovial y elegante a nuestro joven sellador de espíritus

-Eh – lentamente Shido abre los ojos y se percata que no está en su cama – que, ¿dónde estoy? – Shido rápidamente gira alterado en todas las direcciones hasta que ve a unos metros de el a una joven de cabello rubio y con un atuendo muy extravagante que les recuerda a los vestidos de Miku en sus conciertos – quien, quien eres tu – dice un desorientado Shido

-Oh Shido que mal educado de tu parte, tan rápido te olvidaste de mí no ha pasado tanto desde tu pequeña aventura con el ángel zafkiel en el pasado- dice con un tono de decepción fingida

-Espera tú, tú eres ¡el primer espíritu! - Shido con asombro vio a la mujer

-A si es Itsuka Shido – menciona divertida para luego cambiar su tono de voz y expresión a una más seria - te he traído aquí por un breve tiempo para advertirte Shido, algo está pasando siento como el panorama está cambiando y me preocupa, algo lo está cambiando, algo que todavía no sé qué es – la preocupación se distinguía en su distorsionada voz

Shido solo oía con atención sus palabras – no lo entiendo, por qué me dices esto

-Pronto es probable que requiera de tu asistencia y las de mis espíritus por eso te he llamado para advertirte que termines el sello y te unas con ellas para que su unión sea completada- menciona con un tono de voz neutral

-Completar la unión de que hablas no comprendo – dijo un confundido Shido por la bizarra situación

-No es obvio Shido-kun- menciona con un tono divertido -dime en serio creíste que un simple beso sería suficiente para sellar el poder total de un ángel indefinidamente, existe una razón por la que tus amigas y tu pueden usar vestidos astrales limitados y en tu caso al ángel sandalsphons – estas palabras dejan a Shido muy interesado- eso es porque el pacto entre ustedes no se ha completado de haberlo hecho los espíritus tendrían completo control de sus poderes sin repercusiones o riesgo de inversión o de provocar los llamados terremotos espaciales así como evitar la pérdida de sus memorias al hacer la inversión y tu serias un canalizador de dicho poder el cual podrás usar libremente

-Como, como podemos completarlo – Shido quien solo piensa en ayudar a sus amigas se muestra ansioso por la respuesta

-Fufufufufu Shido-kun para ser un chico eres un poco descuido en ese aspecto- menciona divertida- es algo fácil dime porque crees que cuando sellas sus poderes sus vestidos astrales desaparecen y quedan desnudas- ahora con un tono sensual mientras se acerca un Shido nervioso y le susurra al oído –porque es para terminar de sellar su poder y que este evolucione en su verdadera forma, lo único que tienes que hacer Shido-kun es unirte a ellas en alma, cuerpo y espíritu

-Es-Espera te refieres a, a eso – un alterado Shido con la cara roja dice

-Así es, ohhh y que tenemos aquí una fuerte candidata, parece mi campeón que tienes la oportunidad perfecta para empezar te daré una mano ya que aún eres un poco ingenuo por el momento me despido, adiós y usa protección – menciona divertida

Espe-no pudo terminar ya que su conciencia fue transportada en un haz de luz

De vuelta al mundo real Shido se encontraba en su cama dormido, sentía la pesadez de su cuerpo y el recuerdo de lo que había experimentado, pero había algo mas Shido se sentía diferente esperaba despertar alterado de golpe, pero en su lugar seguía tranquilo y relajado algo raro pensó, pero no solo eso es como si su peso hubiese aumentado y su temperatura también

Shido empezó a abrir los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver la razón de su incremento de peso y temperatura y es que acostado en su pecho se encontraba una joven de cabello blanco quien cabe mencionar que está completamente desnuda y abrazaba a Shido de una forma muy dominante y con un pequeño rastro de saliva mientras susurraba cosas poco decentes

-¡ u-uwahhhhh ori-Origami- exclama un muy nervioso Shido despertando a su peculiar compañera

\- ahh – Origami bosteza mientras se ve a ella misma desnuda encima de Shido - …. Shido si querías completar esta acción no era necesario traerme dormida con gusto hubiera aceptado despierta – dice una calmada Origami mientras intenta desvestir a Shido quien solo forcejea nervioso cuando de repente la puerta es azotada con fuerza dejando ver a un grupo de chicas una pelirroja con coletas, una más alta chica con el cabello oscuro, una chica con el cabello con el cabello celeste y una marioneta de conejo en su mano , una niña de cabello verde y un par de gemelas las cuales se miraban aun adormiladas(por haber dormido allí el día anterior por una pijamada)

-Shido que este alboroto – dijo una enojada Kotori cuando mira la situación en que se encuentra su hermano – pero qué demonios, Shido pervertido!

-espera Kotori esto no es lo que parece – dice un nervioso y asustado Shido

-entonces no estamos viendo a Tobichi Origami desnuda en tu cuarto

-TOBICHI ORIGAMI- con enojo dice una alterada Tohka – que crees que le haces a Shido

-completando nuestro amor, fuera – menciona con calma

-fufufu quien lo diría Shido kun eres más travieso de lo que creía – mencionan cierta marioneta conejo

-decepción: Shido cómo pudiste

-imposible Shido no sabía que eras así pensar que te someterias a tus impulsos y traerías a Origami aquí teniendo a las gemelas Yamai aquí para ti – comenta una indignada kaguya

-cómo diablos llegaste aquí Origami - menciona la voz de la razón en toda esta locura que no es más que Natsumi- estoy segura que Shido no salió ni se levantó yo fui la última en acostarme y no escuche salir a Shido y mucho menos oírte entrar, la primera en salir hoy fue Mukuro quien tenía cosas que hacer y dudo que ella te hubiera traído

-a decir verdad, me es desconocido el cómo llegue aquí, anoche me dormí en mi cama con mi piyama y abrace a mi dakimakura de Shido – demasiada información fue el pensamiento de todas – cuando desperté estaba desnuda y Shido estaba mi lado – menciona con su natural cama

-no apareciste aquí por arte de magia Origami – fue la afirmación de Kotori

-Kotori – llamo la atención de todas las chicas la voz de Shido – creo que yo sé el cómo Origami aquí- dijo Shido con un tono muy serio – fue obra del primer espíritu- eso dejo en shock a todas

-que, como puedes estar seguro Shido, acaso ella estuvo aquí - una impactada Kotori no puede creer lo que su hermano menciona

\- ella se me apareció en una especie de sueño, Kotori lo mejor será que hablemos con Reine-san cuanto antes – dice un más calmado Shido

-sin duda será lo mejor para hablar de esta situación cuanto antes – dice la comandante del Fraxinus- pero antes- hace una pausa mientras eleva un poco la voz sonrojada- alguien dele ropa a Origami- mientras todos voltean a verla olvidando el hecho de su desnudes y que la susodicha no parecía importarle

-Shido préstame tu ropa – dice con Origami con un tono de suplica

-ehhhhh-Exclama un Shido

-Origami, maldita, no intentes profanar la ropa de Shido- dice una enojada Tohka mientras es ignorada por Origami

-lo mejor será que Yuzuru le preste su ropa ya que ambas son similares en estatura y forma – dice kaguya sorprendiendo a su hermana por tener una gran idea

-asombro: kaguya está progresando estoy orgullosa

-espera Yuzuru que significa eso – dice una enojada kaguya de forma cómica :v

-ya suficiente prepárense tenemos que apresurarnos y ver qué es lo que está pasando Origami sal de aquí y ve que con las gemelas- menciona Kotori de forma autoritaria a lo que todas reaccionan ante sus palabra- Shido cúbrete la vista de una buena vez y deja de ver a Origami pervertido- dice dejando al pobre Shido en depresión por volver a ser llamado pervertido mientras todas se van

* * *

Tiempo después en la Fraxinus

Shido y las chicas se encontraban llegando al puente de la inmensa aeronave después de ser tele transportadas a este siendo kotori saluda de forma respetuosa por su tripulación

-Buenos días comandante kotori- menciona una voz femenina perteneciente de la I.A de la nave María

-Buenos días María necesito que contactes a reine cuanto antes

-Enseguida comandante – procede una entusiasmada María, pero en eso la mencionada aparece detrás del grupo

-Que sucede kotori- dice reine ante la situación

-Reine Shido necesita hablar contigo- responde kotori con seriedad

-Reine san es sobre el primer espíritu. Dice Shido

-Ya veo, acompáñenme para poder hablar – dice calmadamente reine

-Vamos Shido- dice kotori ella y las demás chicas estaban por seguir a reine cuando Shido intervino diciendo

-De hecho, kotori creó que lo mejor será hablar a solas – dice un Shido un tanto nervioso ante el asombro de los espíritus presentes

-Espera que- dice kotori

-Duda: Shido a que se debe esto

-Es que es algo que las involucra por eso creo que es mejor hablarlo con reine-san primero

-Ya veo entonces vamos shin- dice nuevamente mientras es seguido por Shido dejando a las demás atónitas

-Shido…- dice un poco preocupada Tohka

-Está bien Tohka- dice kotori mientras pone su brazo en el hombro de Tohka – conozco a mi onii chan y sé que no nos ocultaría algo serio solo dale tiempo

-Si tienes razón kotori seguro Shido nos contara que está pasando- dice más animada

-Tienes razón Tohka Shido-kun no nos ocultaría algo así- comenta con entusiasmo yoshinon

Mientras la situación parecía calmarse para las chicas la tripulación empezó a notar extrañas lecturas

-Comandante algo raro está pasando – menciona uno de los pilotos – estamos recibiendo extrañas lecturas son similares a las de un terremoto espacial, pero a la vez diferente – dice con nerviosismo

-Que, ¡averigüen de que se trata! – dice Kotori con preocupación – María transporta cuanto antes a Miku, Mukuro y Nía además también llama a mana quiero que todos estén aquí por si acaso

-Enseguida comandante – mencionan tanto tripulación como I.A

* * *

Mientras tanto con Shido

-Bien shin que pasa, de que quieres hablar conmigo

-Reine-san…hable con el primer espíritu – dice un serio Shido sorprendiendo a la científica

-Cuéntame todo con detalle shin

-Bueno empezó así- empieza Shido a relator desde el principio ante una muy atente reine

* * *

en un lugar desconocido

Una espiral de luz era lo que se distinguía similar a un agujero inmenso de gusano y en este una figura femenina corriendo en el pero no solo corría, no ella atravesaba el mismo tiempo espacio, atravesando la realidad misma atravesando dimensiones sin un destino en particular solo corría con fuerza y rapidez, una alarma suena de lo que parece su traje la figura la ignora cuanto tiempo ha corrido ni ella misma lo sabe cuánto ha pasado dos días tres ella solo corre con tristeza esperando que la respuesta que busca este al final de ese interminable pasillo por que no se detiene al principio por tristeza solo quería desahogarse después miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos que le arrebataron a su familia ahora solo desesperación de encontrar una respuesta todavía valía la pena correr esos eran los pensamientos de mana cuyo traje ya estaba a punto de quedarse sin energía y así tal cual un portal se abrió y al chica corrió por última vez para aparecer en un lugar inesperado para ella …el cielo

-Pero que – dice sorprendida – oh, oh- es lo último que dice mientras cae al vacío perdiendo la conciencia

* * *

Minutos antes de esto

Mm ya veo shin esto sin duda cambia el cómo hemos hecho las cosas hasta ahora – dice después de analizar la situación reine

Lo se reine san, no sé qué pensar al respecto, por eso no quise que kotori y las demás oyeran- dice un cabizbajo Shido

-No te preocupes shin se exactamente que hacer-dice con una sonrisa

-Enserio reine san sabía que podía contar contigo- menciona más alegre Shido

-Primero que nada, toma-dice dándole un pequeño objeto cuadrado aplanado

-Ahh EHHHH- un alterado Shido reconoce lo que le acaba de dar reine en su mano – reine esto es, ahhh como puedes darme esto

-Ohh shin está claro que eres menor de edad y debes usar protección-Dice calmada reine con una sonrisa

-Espera reine-san dijiste que ya sabias que hacer – dice Shido

-Por supuesto que sí y es bastante obvio, shin a partir de ahora tus citas tendrán que terminar con algo más que un beso, no te preocupes ya pensare en un orden y que hacer con respecto a kotori no creo que te moleste el incesto, aunque no tiene relación sanguínea así que no hay problema

-Reiné-san no pude hablar en serio – dice Shido alarmado

-Por supuesto que si shin, María prepara el simulador de respuestas para modificaciones y establece parámetros que terminen con resultados sexuales – dice calmada tiene, pero con un tono de alegría – descuida shin te considero como un hermano pequeño para mí por lo que yo personalmente te instruiré en esto – dice con brillo en sus ojos reine

-Reine-san …-dijo un resignado y preocupado Shido cuando de repente un estruendo hace que la nave se sacuda- Que fue eso – dice Shido

-Rápido shin a la cabina de mando – se apresura reine

En la cabina del Fraxinus las alarmas sonaban y kotori miraba seria lo que pasaba en el cielo y no es para menos rayos y truenos resonaban cual tormenta y el cielo se oscurecía mientras las nubes formaban un vórtice los habitantes de la ciudad fueron refugiados como si de un terremoto espacial se tratara y la tripulación del Fraxinus analizaba el evento y no solo ellos en D.E.M ocurría lo mismo

Isaac contemplaba dicho evento con fascinación e intriga puesto que ni siquiera su preciado beelzebub podía determinar el significado del fenómeno hasta que finalmente ocurrió un portal se abrió y del emergió una figura a una altura mayor a la del Fraxinus cayendo

-Kotori que pasa – exclama un recién llegado Shido

-Darling – dice una Miku que llego un poco antes que Shido junto con Nia pegándose a su hombro

-Nii sama- dice ahora una más segura mana

-No lo sabemos Shido, pero ahora no es el momento, alguien rápido intercepte a lo que salió de portal

-Comandante el objeto pareciera ser un espíritu según mi análisis

-Que, rápido intercéptenlo antes que caiga al suelo

-Kotori eso ya está controlado – menciona una alegre Tohka

-Que a que te refieres – dice Kotori, pero en eso se percata que faltan dos personas- ya veo esas dos se adelantaron

-Así es Kotori- dice con seguridad Tohka

-Comunícame con ellas María

-Gemelas aquí Kotori me escuchan

-Afirmativo: te oímos Kotori

-Por supuesto ya estamos llegando al objetivo

-Bien asegúrense de no dejarlo caer

Las hermanas volaron a gran velocidad hasta que por fin kaguya logro atrapar a la chica cayendo grande fue la sorpresa de ambas a ver la figura ante ellas puesto que era algo muy diferente a lo que habían visto hasta ahora sin duda llevaba un vestido astral pero también una especie de traje mecánico que cubría su cuerpo parecido a los exotrajes del ast pero resaltaba que en sus piernas había más cables y una especie de mochila en su espalda y un casco cubriendo su rostro el cual se encontraba ligeramente abierto a lo que kaguya por curiosidad retiro dejando ver su rostro y lo que vio dejo más que sorprendidas a las gemelas

-kaguya, Yuzuru reporten el estado del objetivo – habla una seria kotori atreves del comunicador

-…ahhh el objetivo esta desmayado es una chica, creo que es un espíritu, pero …necesitan verlo todos

-Afirmativo: la situación es más seria de lo que creíamos

-A que se refieren -habla ahora Shido

-Recomendación: es mejor que lo vean con sus ojos no sabría explicarlo

-Apresúrense entonces -dice kotori

-Si- hablan al mismo tiempo las gemelas

Todos estaban esperando ansiosos a las gemelas en la bahía de FraxinusEX cuando por fin llegaron el ambiente se puso tenso, las gemelas llegaron con la inconsciente chica en brazos de kaguya ambas con una expresión seria en sus rostros

-Bien aquí estamos, ahora porque tanto misterio- dice seria kotori

-Por esto – dice kaguya desenmascarando a la chica causando un shock inmediato en todos los presentes especialmente cierta peli azul

-Pero que – dice mana no saliendo del asombro – nii sama que está pasando -dice preocupada mana

-No-no lo se mana -dice Shido

-Nat-Natsumi acaso es obra de tu ángel – pregunta alarmada Miku

-No mi ángel solo cambia mi forma no puede hacer algo así con alguien más, no sé qué es esto

-Es-esto es simplemente ¡ASOMBROSO! digno de un manga seinen- menciona la mangaka

-Creo que no es momento para eso Nia – dice Natsumi

-Mu qué es esto porque hay dos Manas estoy confundida Shido – dice Tohka y es que frente a ellas se encontraba la viva imagen de mana

-Esto no me lo esperaba – dice Origami

Qué significa esto para Shido y las demás, que sorpresa traerá la aparición de esta nueva maná y que consecuencia eso lo eremos en el próximo cap.

continuará

* * *

Aclaraciones

Si se preguntan cómo se ve el agujero de gusano en el que mana corría es el mismo que usa flash en la serie the flash cuando viaja entre dimensiones y el agujero del final uno de mayor tamaño

Ignorare el canon porque yolo :v


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tachibana koushi esto es sin fines de lucro únicamente entretenimiento

disclaimer: date no es mio le pertenece a tachibana koushi

condeale: lo cierto es que shido la pasara muy bien solo dire que si habrá un trio pero no entre las gemelas e.e y con la onu no te preocupes, shido no caerá tan fácil ante ellos xd

 **Capítulo 2**

Interrogatorio e inquietud

Dime cuál es tu recuerdo más lejano, aquellos días de la infancia que olvidas con el pasar del tiempo o acaso los días de escuela con amigos con los que creciste, las tardes que pasabas con tu familia o las vergüenzas que experimentaste, esos recuerdos que rara veces atesoramos y extrañamos olvidados en los más profundo del subconsciente, esas experiencias que te forjaron a ti, tu personalidad , tus creencias , tus relaciones, tus sueños , todo eso es en lo que en los momentos de más dificultad que realmente nos damos cuenta de lo preciosos de esos momentos y el cómo nos aferramos a ellos para no olvidarlos

* * *

Fraxinus

A pasado poco más de un día desde los últimos acontecimientos que presenciaron nuestros héroes, la ´´otra ´´ Mana yacía en una cama de la sala médica de la aeronave monitoreada y sometida tanto a tratamientos e intervenciones como a pruebas y estudios, especialmente a su peculiar traje, ni Shido u los espíritus habían abandonado la nave impaciente por respuesta ante la bizarra situación especialmente la más afectada mana quien no se había separado de Shido

-Me pregunto cuánto más tendremos que esperar para que Kotori nos diga algo – dice de forma cansada Natsumi

-Es normal que en una situación así se tomen su tiempo para analizar las cosas – dice Shido de forma calmada

-Aun así, Darling esta situación es muy extraña- comenta Miku

-Y me lo dicen a mí, yo soy al que está preguntándose de donde diablos salió ella – dice mana un tanto alterada

-Y-yo lo siento Mana tú más que nadie debes estar impaciente por saber algo- responde Miku con un sentimiento de culpa mientras Natsumi también asiente con tristeza y arrepentimiento

-No, no tienes que disculparte no es tu culpa que esto esté pasando no es culpa de nadie – más calmada y con un semblante serio

-Mana- dice Shido sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana mientras la envuelve entre sus brazos sorprendiendo a su hermana y sonrojándose un poco- no te preocupes Mana yo te cuidare pase lo que pase

-Nii sama- sorprendida, pero cómoda mana acepta la muestra de afecto de su hermano

Dicho acto devolvió un poco la calma en un momento reconforte y relajado para todos, cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Kotori y reine con expresiones serias

-Kotori, ya sabes que es lo que está pasando-de forma rápido Shido hace la pregunta que todos allí querían saber

-La situación a un es complicada para ser sincera- responde Kotori- seré franca después de realizar exámenes puedo asegurar que esa chica eres tu Mana – dijo sorprendido a todos

-Espera que eso no es posible – dice Mana

-No es un error hemos incluso analizando su ADN con el tuyo y la compatibilidad es exacta-dice reine de forma calmada

-Mu no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando – habla por primera vez Tohka

-Tú no eres la única Tohka-chan, Yoshino y yo estamos muy confundidas – menciona cierta marioneta

-Pregunta: ella ya despertó- cuestiona Yuzuru

-Lamentablemente no lo ha hecho, cuando llegó su cuerpo presentaba signos de fatiga graves y deshidratación es normal que todavía no haya recobrado la conciencia – dice reine

-Creen que esto se relacione con lo que el primer espíritu le dijo a Shido- pregunto Mukuro

-Yo también me he estado preguntado eso- dice kaguya

-Mentira: kaguya solo quiere llamar la atención

-Que, Yuzuru no hables tonterías realmente lo pensé – dice kaguya defendiéndose de su gemela, sacándoles una gota al resto

-Podría ser una posibilidad, aunque tengo mis dudas- dice reine

-Exactamente qué fue lo que dijo el primer espíritu- pregunta de forma autoritaria Kotori mirando a su hermano el cual se tensa ante esa pregunta y empieza

-Este…- un Shido muy nervioso no sabe que responder

-Shido- lo sentencia con la mirada Kotori, cuando inesperada una voz los interrumpe

-Comandante la paciente está despertándose- dice María

-Que, reine rápido a la enfermería

-Uff, salvado por la campana-dice de forma aliviada Shido

-No creas que hemos terminado aquí- dice Kotori antes de retirarse dejando a un Shido deprimido

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

-" _Siento mi cuerpo pesado, pero a la vez relajado, hace cuanto no experimentaba esta sensación"_ \- como una mañana de lunes en la que tienes que despertar para ir a la escuela en otro día rutinario, como si todo lo que había pasado no fuese más que un mal sueño productos de ver hasta tardes películas de terror y cuando abra los ojos todo estará bien y su familia estaría desayunando como siempre, los rayos de luz estimulan sus parpados obligándola a despertar y abrirlos lentamente

Mana reaccionaba por primera vez desde que se desmallo, desorientada, como si todo fuese un mal sueño del que no recuerdas nada cuando despiertas un lunes por la mañana su primera reacción fue voltear hacia ambos lados hasta que pudo percibir que no se encontraba sola

-Hola – dice reine con su calma natural – no te esfuerces estabas muy cansada lo mejor es que sigas reposando

-Rei-reine-san – dice con pesadez en sus ojos y voz un poco ronca – eres tú, realmente eres tú, todo, todo fue un sueño – con lágrimas en sus ojos y felicidad en su rostro dice mana – donde está mi oni chan, porque estoy en cama

-Dime sabes quién eres- pregunta reine- tuviste un accidente y es necesario ver si no has perdido la memoria a corto o largo plazo

-A claro, soy Mana Takamiya, tengo 14 años, mi hermano se llama Shido- sus respuestas no hacían más que llenar la expectativa de los demás quienes cabe destacar que están escuchando atentos en el puente-mi mejor amiga es Kurumi – QUE!? fue el pensamiento mutuo de todos – soy miembro de Ratatoskr junto con la comandante Yoshino - menciona mana de forma calmada

-QUEEEEEEEE!- el grito de yoshinon y de Kotori que de alguna forma resonó por toda la nave dejando casi sorda a la pobre Reine por el auricular

-Qué fue eso- preguntó con temor Mana

-Nada importante, continuemos – responde con calma reine- mana es muy importante que respondas esto, que es lo últimos que recuerdas

-Yo…estaba en el bosque escapando de-de esos sujetos – reine nota que poco a poco está poniéndose más nerviosa – e-ellos mataron a todos, mataron a Shido a mis amigas – dice con más nerviosa empezando a recordar con más claridad su misión y las acciones relacionadas a esta soltando en llanto- no, no, NO – hasta que ya no reíste más llevando su rostro a sus rodillas, hasta que siente como es abrazada

-Ya, ya, está bien, todo está bien, desahógate yo estoy aquí – responde reine de una forma maternal, acto seguido la pobre chica llora y se aferra más fuerte, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que mana finalmente empezó a calmarse, separándose de reine la miro al rostro

– tú no eres ella verdad, al menos no la que yo conozco – dice con melancolía y una pequeña sonrisa

-Supongo que no-le contesta- pero me gustaría que me contaras tu historia por favor

-No me creerías si te la dijera

-En estos días creería incluso que los cerdos vuelan

-Jajaja, está bien que otra opción tengo, siéntate esto será largo, pero quisiera que fuera privado – dice recordando las políticas de cómo era Fraxinus o como ella suponía que sería

-Es comprensible-acto seguido reine apago su micrófono- Entonces comencemos por favor – responde con calma empezando a oír la historia de mana

Mientras tanto en el puente

-Demonios ahora no sabremos qué diablos dicen, hasta que Reine nos diga- responde Kotori con fastidio - últimamente se le metió la manía de ocultar información para después

-Viendo la situación Kotori creo que es comprensible- responde Shido

-Pff no creas que se me ha olvidado el asunto del primer espíritu Shido – dice con tono autoritario

-Ahhhh- nerviosos Shido retrocede ante la mirada de su hermana

-Creo que todos están olvidando el detalle mayor aquí – dice de repente la mangaka – como diablos la loca de Kurumi se hizo amiga de la otra Mana, que diablos es eso de Yoshino comandante y como puede adaptar esto a mi manga – responde entre seria e inspirada

-Tratándose de ti Nia no me sorprende tu actitud – responde Natsumi con una gotera

-Nia-chan tiene razón- responde cierta marioneta con preocupación – Yoshino no puede hacer eso, arruinaría su apariencia de loli frágil y tierna profanable y protegida por la onu

-Y-yoshinon- contestó apenada la titiritera

-Mukuro también se pregunta lo mismo- dice la rubia más genial de la serie :v (la amo ok no)

-Mu estoy muy confundida en estos momentos – añade Tohka a la conversación

-Cómo diablos crees que me siento yo – responde Mana

-Y qué tal si esto es alguna trampa de la DEM – opina Origami- con el poder de beelzebub no sabemos que puede hacer issac

-No te preocupes mi ángel no es capaz de hacer algo como eso – responde Nia- creo...

-Tal vez sea un clon con memoria implantadas vi eso en una película- comenta kaguya

-Observación: mucha ficción-responde incrédula su gemela provocando el enojo de su hermana, así como una pequeña discusión, ignorada por el resto

-Aunque la idea de kaguya suene un tanto fantasiosa, tampoco creo que sea tan loca- responde Miku, mientras toda la ven

-Que, en serio- sorprendía Kotori por esa respuesta

-Bueno es decir, tan loco es?, Mukuro puede abrir agujeros de gusano, Natsumi transformarse en quien sea y no hablemos de Kurumi, tan loco es creer en un clon – responde Miku

-HA! en tu cara Yuzuru- alardea con superioridad la Yamai

-Me temo que es algo peor que DEM con lo que lidiamos – de repente interrumpiendo la conversación aparece Reine- y temo que no estemos preparados para enfrentarla – dice con un tono muy serio en su voz- no aun

\- que paso , a que te refieres – dice Kotori

-Me temo que subestimamos la situación y necesitamos que el Sr woodman venga aquí de inmediato

-Reine-san que esta pasando, que pasó con la otra mana- dice Shido con preocupación

-No te preocupes shin, ella está estable y pronto se reunirá con nosotros, pero Shido no puedo decirles por ahora que está pasando hasta que todos estén reunidos y yo misma lo procese …pero necesitare, no necesitaremos que tu estés listo para la amenaza que viene, dime Shido estás dispuesto a luchar para proteger a las chicas – dice la científica seriamente llamando la atención de todas ante la respuesta de Shido

-Por supuesto que si – con determinación responde- no sé qué de qué estás hablando, ni qué pasa con la otra mana, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que sin importar protegeré a Tohka y las demás – dice el protector de espíritus muy serio ganándose una sonrisa y sonrojos de parte de las chicas que a jurado protegerlas- tambien a ti claro y al resto

-Bien – responde con una sonrisa - necesitaremos esa seguridad muy pronto

* * *

bueno el último volumen de la novela kurmi ragnarock mandó literalmente la carajo todo lo que estableci :v

pero ya pensé en la solución xd lo cierto es que no esperaba que ese fuera el origen de phantom y shido pero ya que ni modo xd

Pls leer esto con la voz del narrador de dbz :v música dramática de fondo

De que amenaza hablara reine

Podrá Shido afrontar este peligro

Que misterios envuelven a esta segunda Mana

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de dbz, quiero decir de DAL

Fin del capítulo 2 :v

Críticas y comentarios aquí abajo


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tachibana koushi esto es sin fines de lucro únicamente entretenimiento

 **Capítulo 3**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Mana arribó en el Fraxinus, cabe decir que en todo este tiempo la joven paso reposando en el ala médica, mientras Shido y las chicas empezaban a calmarse un poco, y reine terminaba los preparativos para finalmente revelar la situación en que se encontraban, hasta que llego la persona más importante de Ratatoskr y es que finalmente había llegado el fundador de toda la organización Elliot Baldwin Woodman un hombre de unos 50 años en silla de ruedas y sin un brazo acompañado de su fiel asistente Karen

-Señor Woodman sea bienvenido- hablo de forma respetuosa Kotori

-No hay necesidad de tantas formalidades Kotori estoy feliz de serles de utilidad pese a mi condición- respondió cordialmente y con una sincera sonrisa

-No diga eso usted es muy importante para todos aquí- intervino Shido- Sin usted ninguna de las chicas podría tener una vida tranquila es por eso que no diga esas palabras

-Me hace feliz que me digas eso Shido, aun así, quisiera saber que es ese asunto de vital importancia para el que me llamaron, Karen dice que es peligroso para mi salud viajar en estas condiciones

-Lo es- responde su sensual asistente

-Jajá tu siempre muy sobreprotectora Karen

-Yo puedo responder su pregunta- apareciendo frente a todos reine llamando la atención que no venía sola si no con cierta peli azul sorprendiendo a los que estaban al tanto de la situación – o más bien podemos

-Ella es – Mana es la primera en pasar al frente para ver a su doble

-H..hola – responde un poco nerviosa y asustada Mana2

-Quién eres – pregunta la peli azul – como te pareces a mi- no tenia el lujo de ser paciente por más tiempo queira respuestas

-Eso es un poco difícil de contestar

-No sabía que tu hermana tenía una gemela Shido- habla el-Sr Woodman

-Estoy segura que ni mana- chan sabía que la tenía- responde la marioneta, ganados el asentimiento de los espíritus

-Ehh no lo entiendo, acaso esto está relacionado con lo que reine me sito aquí

-Cof cof si me permiten todo esto tiene una explicación racional- explica reine – Shin estoy segura que esto se relaciona con lo que phantom te hablo

-Espera Shido tuviste contacto con el primer espíritu-responde alarmado el Elliot – que paso, la viste te, hablaste con ella, te hablo de mí, le hablaste de mi – pregunta todo esto mientras sujeta la chico de sus hombros dejando nervioso a shido e incomoda a reine

-Elliot cálmate – le habla tranquila su secretaria

-Ohh perdón Shido me deje llevar de mis impulsos- disculpándose y volviendo a su calma habitual

-Continuando con lo que dije- retomo el punto central reine – no cabe duda que ella es Mana, pero no nuestra mana

-Mukuro no entiende – ella y todos allí :v

-Yo puedo explicar eso- habla Mana2 – verán sé que puede sonar muy inverosímil, pero yo vengo …de otro universo – respondido no muy segura del como lo tomarían

-QUEEEE!- fueron las respuestas de todos, pero especialmente una confundida Tohka, una emocionada Nía, una pasmada yoshinon y una impactada Mana

-Así es ella viajó aquí con el traje que tenía cuando la encontramos- respondió reine

-Que, eso no posible verdad – respondió Kotori

-Shido Mukuro quiere saber que es otro universo – pregunto a la rubia a Shido

-Mu Shido estoy confundida- responde Tohka

-Interesante cuéntame más – responde Nia con una sonrisa quien de alguna forma ahora tenía un lápiz y una libreta

-No lo disfrutes Nia – le contesto Natsumi con una gota en su cabeza

-Estoy muy consternado en estos momentos como para responderles chicas – responde Shido

-Como crees que estoy yo – responde Elliot

-Como dije antes yo le explicare todo junto a Mana- dice reine

-Conmigo- señalándose mana

-La otra mana – contesta reine- María me puedes brindar tu asistencia

-Con gusto – responde al I.A la nave

Ante esto en la pantalla central de la nave, se replegaron varios archivos entre ellos hologramas del planeta y el extraño traje de mana

-Esta es nuestra tierra – dijo mientras señalaba el globo terráqueo tal como los que sabían su forma lo recordaban- como ven es totalmente normal- prosiguió con calma- analizando el traje encontré una memoria de datos, con información detallada de historia, geografía, e incluso la cultura pop

-A dónde quieres llegar con esto – dijo Kotori

-A esto- acto seguido otro holograma de la tierra apareció, pero este era diferente, estaban invertido los continentes

-Eh son diferentes- dijo Tohka – que significa eso Shido

-No lo se

-Esto, es la tierra de ella-dijo mientras señalaba a mana2- llamémosle tierra dos, bueno aparentemente en tierra dos como ven existimos nosotros pero no exactamente igual - dijo mostrando un encabezado de un diario

-Imposible- dijo una incrédula Miku

-Aunque no lo creas, los datos lo confirman – archivos y noticias aparecieron ahora – como vez Miku dudo que hayas echo esto – dijo señalando el artículo donde se miraba a la chica con el cabello corto y ropa deportiva

-Pero que diablos- dijo sorprendida al verse a si misma con esa ropa y más el titular de la noticia- primera campeona japonesa de las olimpiadas, la más joven de la historia

-Esto se vuelve más y más emocionante- comento Nia

-Yo no estaría tan emocionada- otro archivo se abrió esta vez una video- mira tú misma a tu contraparte - esta vez un video se reprodujo

-"y por eso yo propongo la ley internacional de prohibición de mangas y comics- decía una Nia notablemente más vieja y con un porte más serio-" que nuestras generaciones no crezcan con estas baratijas literarias"-decía seria

-SACRILEGIO- dijo indignada

-Y aún más esto – decía mientras muestra una noticia que asombro a todos

-Imposible- dijo kotori

-Que clase de manicomio es ese lugar- opino yoshinon

-Jamás imagine que eso fuera posible- dijo origami con sincera sorpresa

-Mu Shido estoy confundida- decía tohka mientras todos leían la noticia que decía, joven rompe el récord mundial de no comer por 80 días y sobrevivir solo con agua, mientras miraban al doppelganger de tohka

-Además de eso hay datos históricos que no concuerdan, como japón ganado la segunda guerra mundial

-Eh acaso perdimos- pregunto mana2

-Puedo asegurar que esta chica no es de este universo

-No lo entendió si es de otro universo porque vino aquí- pregunto kaguya

-Eso es lo preocupante- decía será viendo a la chica la cual asintió en muestra de aprobación- su mundo paso por los mismos problemas que el nuestro- decía ella- pero con notables diferencias- para empezar el primer espíritu con el que Shido se involucró fue Yoshino en el mismo momento de tiempo en el que Shido conoció a Kotori

-Ya veo por eso ella es la comandante de su mundo, en cierta forma ella tomo mi puesto en su mundo, eso significa

-Si en este mundo shido nunca se separó de mana y tal parece que su primer encuentro como adolécete con espíritus fue con Kurumi, parece que ni Tohka o Miku consiguieron sus poderes en estos universos

-Eso explica lo de las noticias- decía Natsumi

-Pero no responde él porque está aquí- dijo mana

-En su mundo Shido era extremadamente eficiente- decía seria- tanto que como efecto secundarios de sus acciones ratatoskr logró la paz mundial con la ayuda de los espíritus sellados por Shido- una imagen apareció dejando ver a origami, aparentemente a kaguya, una Natsumi adulta y una loli Mukuro cada una con sus diferencias notables como el hecho de que origami tenía el cabello largo y una expresión alegre o que kaguya parecia mas atrevida en su vestimenta

-Wow- impresionada kaguya fue lo único que pudo hacer

-Pero- reine se detuvo un momento – este mundo ha dejado de existir

Y como un balde de agua todos se conmocionaron ante esta revelación

-Que quieres decir reine- dijo incrédula kotori

-Vean esto – unas imágenes aparecieron, en ellas se miraban plantas del sistema solar y una gran mancha negra- antes que pregunte no, la mancha no es un error, esa masa negra de aquí realmente se tragó esos planetas

-Que demonios, que tan grande tiene que ser eso como para tragar a júpiter- decía Natsumi

-Muy grande, los científicos de su mundo lo detectaron hace 6 días- informo- aparentemente no pudieron determinar que era exactamente la masa que devoro a esos planetas, peor aún detectaron que era en varios sitios del universo conocido- más fotos fueron mostradas- como si de agujeros negros se tratara la masa devoraba la materia incluyendo la luz misma- suspiro- pero eso solo fue el inicio del fin

-A que te refieres reine-san- pregunto Miku alarmada

-En el segundo dia de estos hallazgos, individuos aparecieron en su mundo – en ellas se miraban de algunos seres bajando de grietas en el cielo cual angeles – en un principio fueron tratados como espíritus pero

-Ellos son muy diferentes a los espíritus- completo mana2- se hacían llamadas reyes demoníacos- esto puso nerviosos a los presentes pensado en isaac-y ellos…ellos- lagrimas salian de sus ojos – nos masacraron totalmente

* * *

Flashback

Se miraba a 4 seres sobrevolando una ciudad, mas concretamente lo que quedaba de Londres

En ella se observaba como unas figuras destriuan la ciudad como si nada, hasta que fueron impactaods por misiles, los misteirosos seres vieron como 4 figuras se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad

-Se puede saber que creen que hacen- decía un chico en un traje de combate

-No es obvio matando a los humanos- mencionó uno quien devoraba los restos de una mujer

-Que?- shido estaba sorprendido no esperaba esa respuesta tan descarada - última advertencia amigo ríndete y seremos buenos resistente y no mostraremos cuartel

-Lo mismo iba a decir- acto seguido la chica con traje de oso se lanzó al combate, pero fue interceptada por un tornado

-No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya psicópatas - dijo la versión de kaguya de ese mundo

\- Formación 5 – dijo la rubia mientras invoca su ángel o al menos eso intento-eh – horrorizada vio como como su brazo fue cortado-AHHH- grito sujetándose lo que le quedaba de su extremidad

-Que, en que momento- dijo otra de ellas asustada

-Buscas esto- dijo divertido un hombre con traje de maid mientras lamia el brazo amputado

Tu desgraciado pagaras por eso- enojado shido se abalanzó sobre el

No lo creo – la mujer del grupo apareció frnete a shido dándole un golpe mandnado al suelo

Demonios que son estos sujetos- dijo natsumi alarmada

Demonios dices- sonrió el hombre de pelo rubio del grupo – que divertida frases sabes- se acercó a ellos extendiendo los brazos – escucha bien pequeña, nosotros somos quienes traerán el armagedon a tu mundo,no mas bien a todos los mundos, no importa si corres o peleas, este lugar murió desde el momento en el que el primero de nosotros lo pisó, nosotros quienes vimos nacer la realidad, quienes fueron rechazados por buscar la libertad, somos quienes traerán la extincion, NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS REYES DEMONÍACOS **LOS DEMON KNIGHTS** – una gran explosión de fuego consumió lo que quedaba de Londres

-Agh, retirada- ordenó Shidou- retirada – gustado los 4 empezaron a desaparecer siendo teletransportados a su base

-Los buscamos- pregunto la mujer

-Dejalos, dejan que tengan esperanza, que armen un plan, deja que se aferran a sus sentimientos lo máximo que puedan que crean que pueden ganar y ese esperanza crezca - hizo una pausa y esbozo una sonrisa- para que la pisoteamos y sientan la máxima desesperación

-Ya veo- sonrió la mujer

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Eso solo fue el inicio-narraba mana – nosotros relamente lo intnetamos saben, realmente lo dimos todo de nosotros, estábamos heridos pero creíamos firmemente que lo lograiamos siempre lo habiamos hecho…fuimos unos estúpidos

-Que paso luego- preguntó mana

-Averiguamos que la masa de oscuridad no cubrirá los planetas realmente borraba la propia realidad, a eso se refería el rey demonio con que traería el armagedón, contactamos con una física teórica ganadora de un sin numero de premios la reine-san de mi universo- aclaró- ella nos explico la teoría del multiverso, era nuestra única opción de supervivencia , esos monstruos se la pasaron destruyendo nuestro mundo país por país mientras nosotros construimos el traje, en teoría el traje podía llevar varias personas a través de unos enlaces no teníamos e tiempo de construir otros pero...

-Pero…

-Eramos demasiados orgullosos, no mas bien eramos demasiados imbéciles, no podíamos dejar que las personas murieran e irnos a salvo nosotros, no, teníamos que ser los héroes, que arrogantes fuimos, ahora me doy cuenta que no era el deseo de proteger a las personas si no nuestro propio orgullo

-Ustedes…

-Nosotros armamos una estrategia, un poco tonta si lo pienso, no tardamos en darnos cuenta de que no serviría, Mukuro fue la primera en caer, mi hermano, logró distraerlos para que escaparemos , el plan b era que yo me adelantara y tomará el traje, el escaparía después, creímos que si no nos habían matado hasta entonces existía la posibilidad de dejarnos ir , esta de mas decir que fue la última vez que lo vi, en mi interior lo sabía, desde el momento en que me fui lo sabía, pero quise intentarlo saben, salvar a Yoshino y Kurumi ellas eran mis amigas no podía dejarlas, pero al final falle todo lo que me importó alguna vez, todo lo que llegue a odiar, cada cosa que vi a lo largo de mi vida ya no esta….- lagrimas salían de la chica

El resto de los presentes trataba de darle sentido a todo, confusión, pena, tristeza, miedo, preocupación todos esos sentimientos yacen en ellos

-Dime esos sujetos vendrán aquí- pregunto fría origami

-No lo se, pero probablemente si – esto asuto a todos

-Dices que esa clase de seres podrían venir aquí- dijo con miedo thoka

-No creo que vengana aquí tan pronto, ajuste el trjae para alejarnos lo mas que pudieramso de ellos, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en el trja epero no fue poco

-Ya veo- dijo Kotori- cual era su plan según por lo que me dices dudo que solo huyeran con la cola entre las patas

-Así es, el plan de mi hermano mayor era mucho mas complejo de lo que pensaran, mi hermano sugirió que si existen un sinfín de posibilidades, también de aliados

-Dices que su plan era el reclutar gente de otros universos y hacerles frente- la chica asintió- ya veo suena interesante- dijo Nia

-Pero y si no era suficente

-A eso voy, reine san, me dio los planos de esto – dijo mientras mostraba los planos de una nave- este es ygdrasil una super nave que podría resistir incluso la antimateria misma, teóricamente esta sería nuestra arca una fuente de energía para reconstruir nuestro mundo de la nada misma con nuestro poder

-Algo así puede existir- preguntó con asombro shido

-En teoría si, las ramas de yggdrasil se supone que tendrían la capacidad de detener la masa de oscuridad, deshaciéndose de ella solo tendríamos que lidiar con los reyes demonios y después con ygdrasil usar la energía para restaurar los mundos de ser posible si no la otra opcion seria crear unos nuevos, tambien queríamos que fuera una barreraa para proteger los mundos que no fueran expuestos al conflicto

-Observación: tu misma afirmas que todo esto es toerico que nos garantiza que funcione, como exacatmanete iba a funcioanar

-Bueno lo misma garantía que hizo mi traje funcionar, miren se que esto es irreal lo se yo misma no lo creo aun pero tienen que creerme si no hacemos nada este universo también morirá como el mío – dijo con lágrimas

-yo puedo confirmar que el traje esta hecho de una rara alineación nunca había visto algo asi

-Shido vio esto y no lo soporto mas y avanzando le dio un abrazo sorprendiéndola

-Ya, ya, estoy aquí- dijo acariciándola y a la vez calmandola

-Hermano mayor- entre lagrimas acepto el gesto fraternal

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada- suspiro cansada ya era demasiada información- necesito que descansen, mañana a primer hora discutiremos esto- dijo Kotori- puede sonar cansado pero quiero que todos los presentes aquí, mediten lo que acaban de escuchar necesitamos tener nuestras mentes claras con lo que haremos - dijo mirándolos incluso a los guardias- maria envíale esto a cada miembro de la tripulación

-Esta segura capitán este tipo de información no deveria ser confidencialñ- le dijo la I.A

-Es cierto Kotori esto deveria ser un secreto – dijo su jefe a lo que la chica negó

-No el ser discretos no sirve de nada lo que esta en juego es la supervivencia del propio planeta confiare totalmente en mi tripulación, le puedo asegurar que cada hombre y mujer en esta nave me hes fiel y merece saber que pasa, esta claro que el resto del consejo no debe enterarse de esto

-A ellos déjamelo a mí- dijo Karen

-Esta bien confiare en ti para esa tarea- dijo seria- ustedes vallan a descnazar sobre tood tu shido

-Si y que pasara con ella-dijo shido señalando a mana2

-Puede quedarse contigo si lo quieres

-Esta bien

-Seguro que esta bien- pregunto la chica, a lo que su hermano asintió

-Muy bien que así sea pueden retirarse

-Mientras todos se iban con la historia aun muy marcados en ellos, Kotori era seguida por reine a la enfermería

-Muy bien dime que fue lo que le dijo pantom a mi hermano

-Estas segura que quieres oírlo ahora

-Estoy segura que su aparcion no es casualidad y eso esta conectado a la aparición de estos reyes demonios, necesito saber

-Esta bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí- mencionó despreocupa mientras en su interior una pequeña sonrisa aparecía, el que shido empezara preparase era vital para ella el darle un incentivo no seria mala idea - oh por cierto necesitarás esto después - dijo lanzandole una pequeño objeto de plastico cuadrado

la chica se quedo con cara de wtf hasta que por fin su amiga empezó a hablar de lo de shido

Fin del capitulo 3 :v

* * *

continuara

bueno aqui esta se supone que esto estaría la semana pasada pero la universidad me mato el tiempo libre mucho y tuve que salvar el semestre :v

por cierto apartir del proximo capitulo ya veremso csas de otros universos no solo shido y sus wafles interan para el armagedon inminte

así que estoy abierto a sugerencias de universos que quieran ver o incluso de universos donde quieran ver a las chicas y shido ya no me afecta porque de hecho tuve que cambiar la trama por lo que sucedió en el ultimo volumen xd asi que cualquier sugerencia es bien vista

en el próximo capítulo aparecer la waifu suprema del fandom xd y como un pequeño spoiler las espiruyrso sabran de la platica de shido y phantom

pd recomiendo enormemente los fics de condeale leanlos :v


	5. Chapter 5

**todos los personajes le pertenecen Tachiban koushi**

condeale : era un universo lleno de cosas bizarras xd y mas cosas locas vienen por cierto la sugerencia que me diste ya va tomando forma en mi cabeza el como usarlo apropiadamente

Guest : gracias por leer :3 y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

verdades y amistad

Kotori se hallaba pensativa en su cuarto, la lluvia del exterior la calmba, la información de las ultias horas al había abrumado mas de lo que llego a imaginar, inicialemtne solo pensaba en lo que pasaría con mana2 pero ahroa su cabeza solo podía pasar de forma automática cada momento, cada risa, cada mirada de shidou y el como el cambio su vida

Pensar que el y shidou tendrían que hacer "eso" le aterraba, él la rechazaría, que diría su madre, las personas aceptarían ese tipo de cosas, ¿después de todo no eran hermanos sanguíneos así que cuál era el problema?

En la sala de estar ambas manas, nia, Miku y Natsumi se hallaban pensativas ante las últimas noticias

-Oye mana puede hacerte una pregunta- dijo Miku

-Si cual

-A al otra mana, aunque de hecho acabas de sacar a relucir mi pregunta

-Eh- mana2 no entendía

-Como te llamaremos

-…pues mana…no

-Me refiero hay dos Manas ahora como sabremos a quien dirigirnos

-Eso déjamelo a mi- dijo nia- después de todo con mis habilidades de mangaka el pensar en nuevo nombre no se me hará difícil- dijo acomodándose los lentes

-Supongo que es necesario- comentó mana2

-Bien..desde ahora serás conocida como- hizo una pausa dramática - ANA

-Es lo mejor que pensaste solo le quitaste la M - dijo natsumi

-Bakatsumi- dijo burlándose- todo mangaka profesional sabe que el cambiar el nombre del protagonista ligeramente crea un nuevo personaje – dijo mostrando imágenes de gran mazinger, Goku black y el eva 13 dejando a la peliverde con los ojos en blanco

-Ana…supongo que no esta mal seria raro que las dos seamos mana

-Bueno si, auqnue las dos somos mana

-Kukuku lo vez Natsumi mi brillantes es mas que magnifica – dijo con "humildad" nia

-Lo que digas

Las chicas rieron divertidas, cabe resaltar que shidou se encontraba haciendo la cena, sonrió al ver que "ana" ella habia pasado por mucho y le gustaba ver la sonreír, el debía esforzarse

-Shin- escucho la voz en su oído

-Reine-san

-Shin debes contarles lo antes posible

-Pero

-Mañana por la mañana citare a todas aquí o les dices tu o lo digo yo – dijo seria reine

-Sigh, lo se

Con preocupación miro al carne que cocinaba pensado en que decisión tomaría

-Hye shidou ya no hay pudin – dijo thouka a su espalda revisando el refrigerador

-Eh, en serio, supongo que tendré que comprar uno después de la cena

-Mu yo quería uno

-Descuida tohka-san yo puedo ir a la tienda a comprarte uno – dijo ana amablemente

-Eh, es encerio

-Si no hay problema

-Estas segura – pregunto Natsumi- tal vez sea abrumante ver a tanta gente

-Si no se preocupen puedo cuidarme sola ademas quiero verla, a la ciudad a las personas caminar con normalidad...

-Si gustas puedo acompañarte – sugirió mana

-Si

Shidou no muy seguro termino aceptando dejando que ambas chicas peli azules fueran, aunque dándoles un paraguas a cada uno por como se miraba el clima

Ya alejados de la casa, mana opto un semblante serio y confronto a su contraparte

-De que se trata este teatro

-Supongo que te distes cuenta

-Somos la misma, diferente universo pero misma manera de pensar

-Ha supongo, seré franca necesito tu ayuda

-En que

-Necesito localizar a Kurumi-san

-Kurumi-san? Porque quieres localizar a la psicópata de nightmare

-Reine-san me explico como es tu relación con la Kurumi de este mundo, mira se que no se llevan bien pero tienes que admitir que para bien o mal ella sería de ayuda

-…demonios no uses la lógica conmigo- la miro y suspiro- esta bien, pero si algo sale mal será tu culpa

* * *

La lluvia caía por montones y mana corría por los callejones mas oscuros buscándola poniendo atención a cada esquina

-Vaya vaya parece que alguien me busca – dijo una voz elegante y refinada

-Nightmare- con odio miro a la pelinegra

-Mana-san cuanto tiempo, me pregunto si mi shidou sabe que estás aquí

-Ni-sama no es tuyo bruja

-Hahaha el fastidiarte es tan divertido- dijo con su típico tono- solo para con su sombra aparecer cerca de ella- y bien que quieres

-He venido a negociar

-Negociar…. Hahahahaha que bromistas te has vuelto que tendríamos que negociar

-Yo nada pero ella- de las sombras salio la Ana con un peculiar bastón

-Eh- Kurumi asombrada vio como una segunda mana salía de las sombras anonadada retrocedió un poco ante tal evento mas por el brillo del bastón le recordaba al brillo que emitía su propio ángel

-H-hola

Ambas manas vieron serias a Kurumi

-Eh- recordó algo- a ya se tu eres Natsumi-san no o seras acaso shidou-san – dijo la chica- no se que clase de truco planearon pero fueron ingenuos si creyeron que funcionaria – dijo divertida

-Nightmare se que sonara loco pero esto no es un clon o algo asi ella es real y tenemos que advertirte de algo por mas que me cueste admitirlo- dijo mana

-Ha crees que soy tan ingenua nunca podrán engañar a una mente superior como la mía mana-san

-Kurmi...a ti….te gusta usar ropa interior de Goku – dijo Ana de manera seria

-….EH!- de repente el rostro de Kurumi se puso mas rojo que un semáforo

-Que, es enserio – pregunto mana

-Si la hace sentirse poderosa – mencionó ana la reacción de kurmi corrobora dicha afirmación a lo cual mana solo pudo reaccionar de una forma

-Pff HAHAHAHAHAHA- se rió tanto que empezó a girar en el piso sin importarle la lluvia

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE!- grito Kurumi- tu como supiste esto maldita

-Tu me lo dijiste

-¡Yo nunca te dije eso!- frito histérica- a no ser…en serio no eres de por aquí verdad

-No

-Bien escucharé tu historia pero…YA DEJA DE REIRTE- gritó irritada al ver como mana seguía girando y riéndose en el piso

Después de una breve explicación , kurumi se estremeció un poco

-Pensare en su oferta- dijo retirándose entre sus sombras

-Crees que fue una buena idea- pregunto mana

-Si, puede que Kurumi pareca mala pero en mi corazón yo se que dentro de ella late un corazón que late por la justicia- respondió ana

-…lo que digas, aun asi la matare si hace algo sospechoso

* * *

En el Fraxinus

Reine pensaba sus siguientes movimientos, la aparición de esos sujetos era algo que chocaba de manera peligrosa con su accionar actual y sus planes a futuro medito con paciencia su próxima jugada, pero tenia claro una cosa shidou debía de fortalecerse y con ella las chicas si quería que sus planes a futuro se cumplieran

Sonrió para si misma, se preguntan que tanto aprendería shidou al final ella saldría beneficiada

* * *

La mañana ilumino los hogares de ciudad tengu y en la residencia Itsuka se hallaban animadamente el peliazul y sus acompañantes

Kotori bajo con una mirada seria aun confusa por lo que hacer

-Estas bien Kotori-san – pregunto inocente Yoshino

-Eh, si no es nada solo cosas del trabajo….

-…ya veo- dijo insegura al ver que la chcia estaba mas seria de lo normal cosa que shidou noto también

-Chicas despues de desayunar iremos al Fraxinus reine quiere que todas estemos allí, oh no s-s-shidou- dijo intentando no mirarlo mucho cosa que conmocionó a su hermano

 _-No será, no, no podía ser acaso ella…_

-Como sea solo termine de comer y no iremos

-Esta bien Kotori- dijo tohka animada

Mas tarde ese dia todas se hallaban en uno de los hangares de la aeronave con algunos guardias y el masoquista rubio preferido de todos

Reine se hallaba seria en una silla

-Bienvenidas chicas es hora de hablar de un tema serio, shin pensaste en lo que te dije

-Si pero no creo que sea el momento correcto

-Al contrario yo creo que es el momento justo

-Shidou estoy con reine debes hablar – dijo seria Kotori pero con un visible sonrojo en su cara

-Shin es hora de que les digas al resto lo que phantom te dijo

-Pero

-Nada de peros shin, la situación actual es delicada pero es necesaria que lo spena

-Ya lo se

-Shidou no confías en nosotras – pregunto touka

-No se trata de eso creeme es algo

-Complicado, creo que a estas alturas podremos soportar cualquier cosa shido- afirmo Natsumi

-Que bien que lo entiendan- dijo Kotori seria – no entrare en detalles inútiles – aclaro- yo sa que es lo que shidou sabe

-Lo sabes – pregunto origami sorprendida

-Lo se- dijo con ligero sonrojo-y se lo que hay que hacer y estoy dispuesta

-Lo estas !

-No lo diogas asi – dijo con su actitud tsundere respior profundo – diganem queiren estar preparads para lo que vnedran

-Ninguan de las chcias dudo auqnue sea un sintnate todas dejaorn ver una mirada decidida-

-Muy porque todas te-tendrán que p-pp

-Todas tendrán que perder su virginidad con shidou- completo reine de golpe y con una ligera sonrisa

-….

-…

-…

-QUEEEE!- cabe decir que tanto Yoshino y natsumi se desmayaron de la vergüenzas con sus rostros sonrojados

-Chicas!- dijo un alarmado shidou

-No lo digas tan así reine – dijo Kotori

-P-erder la virginidad con shidou- dijo una nerviosa kaguya mientras su ojos giraban en espiral yuzuru por su parte estaba desconectada de la realidad

-Bien hagámoslo – dijo origami sin problemas mientras intentaba quitarse su suéter y falda los cuales eran mantenidos únicamente por el esfuerzo de muruko

 _-"Kya si pudieses hacerlo con shiori y shodu al mismo tiempo"_ – pensaba con un derrame nasal la idol

 _-"He, supongo que tendré que enseñarle shidou lo que hacerlo con un adulto "_ – pensó nia sin muchos problemas

-…- yuzuru por su parte sacan humo de su cabeza

-Yo lo haré shidou no se que significa eso pero lo haré – dijo touka decidida hasta que yuzuru le susurro que significaba – oh – el rostro de tohka se sonrojo de golpe – y-yo pues si es con shidou n-no tengo problema

-Mukuro acepta – dijo la rubia aun reteniendo a origami

-Espera porque hacer eso en primer lugar- pregunto ana

-Bueno en parte es para salvarlas totalmente, el unirse con shidou de esa forma les dar nuevos poderes con un control total de sus angels aparentemente

-Ya veo…ni- sama tómame – dijo ana decidida

-Que!

-Después de todo tambien soy un espíritu – dijo la chica

-Es cierto… pero que no te molesta hacerlo con tu hermano – pregunt Miku

-Eh porque

-Mm incesto? – respondió shidou

-Inces que

-Ana como son las relaciones entre familiares en tu mundo – pregunto mana

-Pues algo así no es común pero si lo queme preguntas es si esta mal visto pues no comúnmente- aclaro – digo antes de la guerra si hubiera sido algo muy mal visto pero después de la reestructuración de japón y por las grandes pérdidas por la segunda guerra por cuestión de recuperar a la población no es mal visto incluso el tener más de una pareja es lo estándar y ente ellos los soldados optaron por familiares cercanos así que realmente no es algo que sea una preocupación social pero no es común

-Tu mudno es un lugar de pervercion o que – dijo mana

-" _Supongo que la cosa no funciona así aquí_ "– pensó- además no es como es que quiera ser su pareja solo quiero el poder para vengarme, además no veo el problema todas son novias de mi hermano no

el comentario puso aún más nerviosas y sonrojadas a las chicas

\- eh no es ais en mi mundo shidou estaba cazado con mukuro y kaguya y la boda con yoshino seria en un mes

-QUE!- dijo la marioenta para sorpesa de toods puesto que yoshino como tal estba a un paso de derretir el metla de tan roja que estban

-dejó de hablar porfavor - dijo shidou

-Igual no es mala idea- dijo reien con un…un sangrado al imaginar a shidou en esa situación

-Riene-san a veces me da miedo – dijo el peliazul

\- espera si en tu mundo shidou estaba cazado porque ellas no despertaron nuevos poderes como dices reine- pregunto kotori

\- dime mana acaso notaste diferente a ellas o sabes si no lo hicieron

\- pues estoy segura que mi hermano no se contuvo en su noche de bodas nosotros escuchamos por ahoras los gritos de mukuru- aclaró la rubia pro su parte se sonrojo - aunque...ahora que lo dices desde ese dia mukuro mejor en todo los ámbitos, tal vez un requisito para acceder a este poder completo es conocerlo en primer lugar

-Oh tienes tanta suerte shidou- kun- dijo el rubio masoquista

-Sabe no me ayudas, reine-san lo mejor por ahora será que piensen en esto, yo por mi parte creo que iré a caminar un rato

-Si creo que es lo mejor que ellas procesen adecuadamente esto

-Gracias- dijo retirándose

* * *

Shidou fue transportado cerca de la escuela al ser sábado no había nadie allí, con pesadez camino fuera de la institución sin saber qué hacer en el resto del dia

A decir verdad shiodu pasaba tnato tiempo con las chcias que había olvidado que así cuando el estaba solo últimamente en su vida se haba estado rodeando cada vez mas de gente que no se dio cuenta de lo solitario que era antes

Que podía hacer, con quien podría ir y solo un nombre pasó en su mente, tal vez se arrepintiera pero no perdería nada la intentarlo

* * *

Complejo de apartamentos

Se lograba ver a un chico jugando con su nintendo switch el zelda breath of the wind con su "novia" al lado del sofá la cual se hallaba elogiado a su "hombre" por su gran habilidad

Sonó el timbre y se levanto aun en pijama

-Hola- saludo shidou

-eh Itsuka, que haces aquí a estas horas, acaso quieres salir o ocurrio algo- dijo no era inusual la visita de su amigo

-Yo…necesito un consejo

-Un consejo? Vamos amigo te dare cualquiera pero espera mas tarde en estos momentos ire a derrotar a ganon

-Yo enserio lo necesito Tonomachi...

-Eh, y de que es pues

-Un consejo de hombre a hombre

-Sobre que, te ves muy serio

-Sobre…perder la virginidad

-Eh- hizo un pausa y vio el rostro serio de shidou- ya veo…espera ,me vestiré y hablaremos pasa puedes hablar con mi chica si quieres

-Si…gracias

* * *

En otra tierra

Un edificio era consumido en llamas negras la gente huía en pánico los bomberos luchaban por apagar el fuego resignados a salvar a cualquier superviviente atrapado, menos un joven de cabello azul y chaqueta roja

-Como es la situación- preguntó una voz en su oído

-las llamas han consumido gran parte de los primeros pisos – respondió- analiza el edificio

-Según mis datos hay tres señales de vida en el piso 23, apresúrate si quieres salvarlos shidou-san – respondió la voz

-Si gracias nia – dijo mientras corría hacia un callejón

Alejado de las personas shidou saco una carta azul y un raro cinturón aparició en el

-Henshin, Zadkiel- dijo insertado al carta en el medio del cinturón mientras un ciruclo en el medio del cinturón se vio la forma de un conejo el cual empezó a brillar de colores blancos envolviendolo- domo arigatou, let's start, chou, **HENSHIN COMPLETED** -mencionaron dos voces japonesas con diferentes tonos un mas calmado y otro mas alocado – iam kamen rider- sonó como un eco la voz

De entre todas las luces blancas aparecía finalmente kamen rider spirit, con un casco y traje negro con formas que asemejan a las de un conejo, un chaleco con capucha verde y unos grandes ojos negros en un casco violeta, unos grandes cilindros en sus brazos parecidos a cañones que emanaban vapor helado

-Es hora de ser héroe – menciono el raider, rápidamente apareció frente a los bomberos – descuiden chicos yo me encargo – dijo calmandolos mientras disparaba grandes cantidades de hielo – eso bastara por ahora – se apresuro a ir por las señales de vida su hielo no abarco lo suficiente para apagar todas las llamas o incluso evitar el derrumbe de los primeros pisos

Subió lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían hasta por fin llegar

-Hay alguien aquí – grito, vio moverse algo entre los escritorios – descuiden vine a ayudar – se acerco solo para ver a una monstruosidad frente a el

-Burblee e

-Demonios – dijo alejándose – un sentiac asi que tu provocastes esto – dijo al rencor a uno de sus enemigos( son la misma wea con la que pelea el escuadrón suicida en su película :v)

-Brubaa – el monstruo iba a a atacar cuando fue incinerado en llamas negras

-Que diablos

-El no provocó el incendio aunque igualmente planeaba atacar este edificio – dijo un, un ,un samurai! Uno de color violeta

-Pero que, otro rider quien eres, espera esas llamas tu provocaste el incendio acaso estas con DEM – dijo alterado

-El no esta con tus enemigos intento de power Ranger – dijo alguien con una sonrisa desde las sombras

-Quien eres no quienes son – dijo ignorando el comentario

-Debes calmarte shidou

-Que como sabes quien soy

-Porque- dijo mientras retiraba el casco de su cabeza- yo soy tu – dijo desvelando a un shidou mayor con una cicatriz en el ojo

-Que!

-Así es chispitas – dijo revelándose el otro sujeto siendo también shidou pero un con un traje azul y un reloj de bolsillo que sobresalía además de tener lentes y traer el cabello peinado hacia atrás – tu mundo peligra no más bien el de todos

-No espera que esta pasando como es que ustedes son yo

-Larga historia poco tiempo, los demás moralistas te lo explicaran en el camino no tenemos tiempo- dijo mirando su reloj- tenemos una agenda apretada- mencionó

-El tiene razon, shidou se que estas confundido pero no tenemos el tiempo de discutir o pelear aquí, mírame a los ojos confía en mí- dijo serio

-Yo

-Si no vienes miles de personas morirán incluso tu familia

El chico pensó en Nia , el viejo del ramen y su conejo mascota yoshinon

-Que tengo que hacer

-Ven con nosotros – un portal verde apareció frente a ellos – ven siguenos – dijo atravesándolo junto al otro, shidou lo miró uno segundos mandó un mensaje de texto a Nia y avanzó

-Pero que – dijo al ver lo que había del otro lado

-Bienvenido- dijo el samurai

-Que es este lugar

-La resistencia – mencionó el del reloj viendo a 14 shidos de diferentes mundos de los que destacaban uno con armadura y otro calvo – apresúrate, tenemos demonios que matar- sentenció

Continuará

* * *

Como ven los shidous de otros mundos ya empezaron a moverse por su cuenta cual será su plan

En el próximo capitulo habrá mas cosas relacionadas al multiverso además

Que creen que diga como consejo el buen Tonomachi al incestuoso mas grande del anime :v (los que leen la novela y los memes de esta entenderán xd)

Acaso la onu capturara shidou por querer profanar tantas lolis (nunca :v)


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: date a live no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador tachibana kouchi**

 **junior VB: lamento si no me percate de los errores ortograficos espero que este salga mejor parado y agradesco que me corrigas ese tipo de fallos**

 **xzhlfpo: graicas shidou ira poco a poco siendo mas decidido , no es mala idea lo de los hijos , gracias**

 **condeale: antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto , de los shidous se vera mas adetalle en otros capitulos pero te puedo decir que uno de ellos hace ver a ellen y ike como niños de primaria, mm no estaria mal un shidou(o shiori) toda otaku como penny o todo maduro y vago como el peter viejo xd**

* * *

La decisión de shidou

Sábado 11 am ciudad tengu

Dos chicos hace una escasa media hora habían llegado a un local de comida , ambos fueron a la mesa mas alejada y distante para conversar tranquilos

Shidou y tonomachi se hallaban comiendo ramen ambos

\- verdad que sabe muy bien itsuka - dijo saboreando los fideos

\- s-si , o-oye con respecto al tema que te hable - dijo un apenado shidou

\- si, asi que perder la virginidad eh,- contestó ahora un poco mas serio - aun recuerdo cuando perdí la mia

\- no eres virgen- dijo con sorpresa si bien el pedirle consejos surgio de la necesidad de hablar con un hombre normal y no uno de la tripulacion del fraxinus ciertamente shidou no creyo que su amigo hablara con tanta naturalidad del tema

\- ¿yo? Como crees - dijo con tranquilidad - la perdí hace un año con una vieja amiga no fue algo serio pero antes ¿porque me preguntas a mi sobre esto ?

\- b-bueno veras no tengo muchos amigos hombres" y los que tengo son unos pervertidos"- dijo pensando en la tripulación de rantastork - y no es como que pueda hablar con mi padre

\- ya veo, lo cierto es que te considero mi mejor amigo itsuka aunque seas un tan raro a veces

\- hehe" supongo que no lo puedo culpar"- dijo recordando todas las cosas que le pasaban diariamente

\- bueno antes de empezar por respeto a la dama preferiría que no hablemos de ella

\- s-si

\- primero que nada itsuka me ahorrare el discurso de si sabes lo que estás haciendo o eso de hacerlo con la indicada eres lo suficientemente grande como para tomar tus decisiones - shido asintió- habiendo dicho eso que quieres saber

\- c-como es la primer vez o al menos como fue la mía

\- bueno diría que eso es una pregunta muy libre de interpretacion digo yo disfrute el momento , se de amigos que ha sido una experiencia mas personal en muchos aspectos y de otros que han tenido malas experiencias

-...

\- supongo que eso es algo que solo podrás saberlo cuando estés en el momento

\- ya veo, y como es para la chica

\- para la chica ,mmm diria que si es una experiencia consensuada debería ser satisfactoria cuando mínimo al menos yo no he tenido quejas sobre mi rendimiento

\- c-c-como superas los nervios

\- no lo haces itsuka debes saber que en todo momento estarás nervioso pero como cuando aprendes a ir en bicicleta o a conducir por primera vez conforme este allí se hará más satisfactorio hasta que estés cómodo contigo mismo

\- ya veo entiendo ...oye tonomachi tu que opinas de mi

\- wow wow me halagas itsuka pero yo no voy por ese camino

\- no hablo de eso ! - dijo captando la indirecta- me refiero a que opinas de mi como persona...digo crees que soy buena persona, crees que manipule los sentimientos de las chicas

-... lo dices porque siempre estas rodeada de tobichi , yatogami y las yamai

\- en cierta forma si

\- ya veo , la verdad es que no creo que seas mala persona, sabes como lo se

\- como

\- la forma en la que ellas te miran

\- ¿eh?

\- la forma en la que ellas te miran , esa mirada refleja una cosa itsuka, confianza, confianza pura como nunca antes había visto , confianza que tarda años en solidificarse , no se quien sea esta dama ni porque de repente estás tan ansioso de ir por esa dirección pero te aseguro que se que no deseas lastimar ni herir los sentimientos de nadie , eso dice mucho de ti , se que tomaras el camino correcto

\- tonomachi...

\- a todo esto creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre no crees , después de todo creo que esta platica nos ha hecho más cercanos no crees

Shidou miró asombrado a su amigo realmente no espero que esas palabras le llegaran tanto

\- si...hiroto

\- por cierto shido - dijo en confianza - no le menciones a nadie esta conversación no quisiera que mi novia se ponga celosa jajaja

\- no hay problema- dijo sonriendo

Ambos amigos conversaron mas un rato hasta separarse , la conversación ayudo mas de lo que shido esperaba

* * *

Mientras tanto

En el edificio central DEM

Isak observaba atento a belzebub ante la mirada de ellen , la cual por primera vez veía algo que no solo la perturbaba si no que le advertía el peligro potencial ...ike estaba nervioso

\- ike ocurre algo

\- si...mucho

-...- ellen reflejaba su inseguridad , el serio y siempre calculador ike por primera vez veia una faceta que no creyo existente

\- planifica una reunión urgente con las AST necesito discutir seriamente nuestro accionar, mis planes corren un riesgo mayor al que llegué a imaginar alguna vez

\- acaso tiene que ver con esa segunda hermana de itsuka shido

\- asi es pero , necesito mas informacion de lo que esta por venir , necesito determinar el nivel de nuestras fuerzas actuales- dijo mientras seguía concentrado en belzebub

\- ike...

Regresando a la residencia

Las chicas se hallaban sumadas en sus pensamientos incluso origami se preguntaba que hacer, thoka y kotori se hallaban preocupadas por shido , mana pensaba que hacer cuando , un serio shido entro a la casa

\- shido bienvenido - dijo kotori con las coletas blancas

\- darling

\- shidou

\- shidou

\- shidou

\- nii-sama

\- chicas he tomado una decisión - dijo serio

\- shidou

\- acepto - dijo firme

\- shido estas seguro es una decisión muy seria- afirmó kotori

\- kotori entiendo tu preocupación pero ya he tomado mi decisión y lo haré, yo seré quien les quite sus virginidades !- dijo serio como protagonista de shonen

Dicha afirmación hizo que todas se sonrojaran

\- shidou-kun ahora es activo fufufu creo que me gusta- dijo yoshinon

\- yoshinon!- la cayó la loli con un gran sonrojo

\- shido - origami se quitó su sudadera - hagámoslo ahora- dijo intentando sacarle la blusa siendo interceptada por thoka

\- qué crees que haces tobiichi origami

\- sueltame solo completo las peticiones de mi amante

\- grrr

\- me alegra que estén tan contentas pero quisiera que se calmaran - interrumpió reine

\- reine-san cuando llegaste

\- yo siempre he estado aquí shin , antes que nada si haremos esto lo haremos bien

\- hacerlo bien veremos un video o algo asi - pregunto kaguya nerviosa

\- eh no me refería

\- vergüenza: kaguya es una pervertida

\- yuzuru!

\- por hacerlo me refería

\- a una cita - completo shido

\- veo que estamos en la misma frecuencia

\- hmp supongo que no seriamos ratatoskr si no resolvieramos nuestros problemas con una cita - dijo kotori con orgullo

\- entonces cómo será el orden - dijo natsumi - necesito prepararme mentalmente para esto

\- creo que podemos hacerlo de la forma tradicional - dijo reine con varios palillos

\- hooo eso suena interesante- dijo una voz reconocible para todos- puedo participar yo también - saludo kurumi

\- nigthmare

\- hola mana-san, he considerado tu propuesta y he decidido que me conviene por no mencionar el añadido que ahora podre "comerme" a shido-san en otro sentido

\- maldita pervertida no dejare que te acerques a nii-sama

\- mana, puede que kurumi sea difícil de tratar pero ya habíamos hablado de esto y la necesitamos - salio a la defensa ana

\- de qué propuesta habla mana- fue la audaz pregunta de kotori

\- le hemos dicho la situación a kurumi-chan

\- " _kurumi -chan_ "- pensaron kotori, shido, thoka, origami y natsumi

-asi es y dado las cosas creo que es una buena oferta shido -san- dijo de forma coqueta kurumi

\- aparta tus manos - dijo thoka

\- si, si por ahora jugare según sus reglas

\- grrr

Así todas las presentes menos mana , ana y reine tomaron un palillo

\- ya veo entonces este será el orden de las citas - llamo reine - el primer dia sera mukuru- la rubia sonrió triunfante- luego nia

\- fufufu- dijo acomodándose los lentes

\- luego kotori

\- eh tan pronto yo - un notable sonrojo invadió su cara

\- después sigue thoka

\- "soy la cuarta"- pensó thoka decidida

\- luego yuzuro

\- aceptación: voy primero que kaguya

\- yuzuru !

\- luego sigue miku

\- si! no soy la ultima y tendré suficiente tiempo para prepararme a lo grande- dijo con estrellas en sus ojos shido sudo frio por la mirada de la idol

\- después yoshino

-h-hare mi mejor esfuerzo

\- ya veras shidou-kun luego de esto todas las demas estaran por debajo de yoshino- declaró yoshinon

\- yoshinon!- dijo avergonzada

-después natsumi

\- eh y-y-yo - dijo nerviosa

\- vaya vaya shido las lolis seguidas - se burló nia- no vaya aser que la onu te termine arrestando

Por su parte natsumi colapso en el suelo mientras humo salia de su rostro

\- luego kaguya

\- no es justo estoy muy por detrás de yuzuru

\- burla: fufufu

\- yuzuru- dijo entre lágrimas

\- después seguiría origami

\- tsk estoy hasta el fina" _pero eso me dará una ventaja sobre todas en cierta forma_ "

\- y finalmente kurumi

\- hooo que interesante

\- ni creas que no te vigilaremos knigthmare

\- hai hai

\- la operación cita xxx dará comienzo dentro de dos días

\- no le pongas ese nombre!- dijo kotori

\- porque dentro de dos días - preguntó miku

\- necesitamos planificar ciertos detalles ademas eso le dará tiempo a mukuro de aprender del tema ademas que necesitamos tiempo para hablar en detalle con yoshino y natsumi del tema

\- p-pu-puede que yo me vea así pero gracias a haniel y-y-yo se de esas cosas - dijo una recuperada natsumi

\- no lo sabes

\- pero

\- no lo sabes

\- yo

\- no lo sabes

-...

\- creo que por el momento eso soluciona este dilema, ahora si me disculpan iré a la fraxinus para que que maria busque un hueco legal y shidou no termine preso por esto - dijo reine

\- por cierto me quedaré aquí un tiempo - dijo kurumi despreocupada mientras hacia desaparecer su vestido astral revelando el uniforme de la secundaria tengu- tal vez incluso vuelva a asistir a clases

\- nigthmare como osas usar el mismo uniforme que nii-sama

\- tienes razón mana-san tal vez debería quitarme esto también - dijo en tono coqueto

\- pervertida de closet

\- kukuku no necesito ocultar mi cuerpo a shidou-san - dijo sin verguenza la espiritu con heterocromia

\- eres una

\- ya cálmate mana- dijo su doppelganger- kurumi-chan no la provoques más o diré más secretos de tu ropa interior

\- ¿secretos de ropa interior? - nia se sorprendió - puedes contarme más - dijo con una cuaderno de notas

\- me pregunto si shiori-san podría venir en mi cita con darling- pensaba en voz alta miku

\- al final sus preparaciones serán vano ya que shido se quedara conmigo - afirmó origami

\- tobichi origami ni creas, ya que yo complacere a shido mas que tu- dijo inflando su pecho una decidida thoka

\- advertencia: incluso si se trata de mi maestra origami no podra evitar la humillacion ante mi - dijo yuzuru confiada

\- ni te creas yuzuru todos saben que lo mejor se reserva para el final - dijo kaguya

\- gracias por reconocerlo kaguya-san- dijo kurumi

\- no hablaba de ti ,me referia a mi

\- fufufu pobres e ingenuas yoshino sera la mas deseada hahahahaha- se reía malévolamente yoshinon

\- reto aceptado marioneta - dijo encarando al conejo mukuru mientras chispas volaban de ambas- mukuru no perdera ante nadie

\- eso lo veremos

\- hacer esas cosas con onichan- dijo kotori sonrojada mientras se cambiaba los listones negros por unos blancos

\- ...creo que ya me arrepiento de mis decisiones- dijo con múltiples gotas shido

\- descuida shin yo te apoyare- dijo reine

Continuará

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro universo

Otra ciudad era devastada

\- me estoy aburriendo no hallamos a sujetos fuertes ni rastros de la bastarda- fue la voz infantil de una niña en un berrinche

\- paciencia esto nos llevara meses , no por nada el multiverso es un lugar basto- intento calmar una voz de hombre

\- aun así yo

\- si esta tan aburrida porque no envias esas cosas para divertirte- dijo una voz de mujer

\- si hago eso ellos serán los que se diviertan

\- te tengo una propuesta lilith - dijo con una voz calmada de un hombre rubio

\- y cual es

\- porque no vas tu sola a partir de ahora ya sabes te adelantes y de paso envías a tus bugs por donde quieras

\- pero estaré sola

\- no te preocupes puedo enviar a azazel contigo , para que jueguen en los universos que tu quieras asi tus bugs se esparcen buscando rivales dignos para nosotros y tu te divertiras con los debiluchos que quieras si estas tu sola creerán que podrán hacerte algo

\- es una buena idea, lucy a ti se te ocurren las mejores ideas

\- jeje todo sea para tu diversión - dijo dedicandole una sonrisa amable

Continuará

* * *

Luego de MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO tiempo continuo con mi odisea por terminar el fic

Lo cierto es que tenia una idea muy sólida peeeero lo que paso en la novela digamos que mando al carajo mis planes y por eso me quedé en blanco un buen tiempo y ahora que salio el resumen del capitulo 20 fue incluso peor , aun asi continuare con el 50% de ellos por no mencionar que adaptare algunas ideas de forma diferente y que mandare al carajo el canon

adelanto que rio, mio, rinne, mayuri apareceran

las compas de kurumi no estoy seguro ya que no se si tendré tiempo de leerme su spin-off o si está traducido a lo mucho haré menciones si me es posible leer dicho material , si lo logro si las incluire si no pues ni modo

sin mas los quiero


End file.
